farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Buck Hughes
Bambi "Buck" Hughes was a hitman, working for Hoyt Volker and the quaternary antagonist in Far Cry 3. Background Buck was born in Australia in 1969. He eventually joined the Australian Armed Forces in his early 20s. However, he was quickly dismissed, due to his commanders quickly finding out about his sadistic tendencies and fixation on brutality. He started working as a hitman and travelled around the South Pacific, while doing various contracts. He discovers the Rook islands and eventually meets Hoyt Volker, the most notorious drug and slave trafficker of the Pacific. Buck then came under Hoyt's employment, working as a hitman. Whenever Hoyt wants somebody dead, Buck gets the call. Far Cry 3 Buck recently bought Keith Ramsay from Hoyt, keeping him in the basement of his house and using him as a sex slave. Jason Brody learned from CIA agent Willis Huntley that Keith was bought from Buck and went on searching for him. Jason manages to find Buck, drinking beer in a bar in Badtown. After making several jokes about Keith, they then make a deal: Jason would find a long lost and priceless Chinese ceremonial dagger, the Silver Dragon, hidden somewhere on the North Island and then he can have his friend back. Every time Jason finds a piece of a compass and after finding the location, he would surprisingly find Buck. Buck tells him about Lin Cong and how the Chinese treasures ended up on the Rook islands, while also threatening to kill Keith, when Jason questions Buck as being the one who calls the shots. After Jason finds the dagger, he receives a call from Buck, acknowledges finding the dagger and then is told by Buck to meet him in his house near Badtown. Jason arrives at Buck's house and gives the dagger to Buck, who isn't wearing pants but shorts, soon gives him the key to the basement where Keith is being held. After reconciling with a traumatized Keith, who is clearly afraid of Buck and even begs Jason to promise to get him out of there, Buck appears and reveals that he never had any intention of releasing Keith and/or Jason. Death Quoting Buck before the knife fight between him and Jason begins: After a brief struggle, Jason headbutts Buck and then stabs him in the chest with the dagger, killing him. Then Jason and Keith safely leave Buck's house and return to the caves that are under Dr. Earnhardt's Mansion, but not without Keith telling Jason not to tell the others what happened to him when he was under Buck's possession. Personality Plain and simply, he is a psychopathic pervert who enjoys torture, rape and murder. He is not out of his mind like Vaas is however. As the first major villain Jason has to overcome, Buck challenges him with tricky mind games and is very manipulative. At first sight you are not quite sure what he is about or how dangerous he is although you have been warned that he is a hitman. Charming and masculine with his Australian accent, Buck plays a more mysterious role than the other villains. Although a man that not just anyone can trifle with, he does not exactly seem like a leader like Vaas and Hoyt and thus is not as powerful as these two. His weakness is slacking off and he seems overly confident. He lets Jason do his dirty work and get stronger. Although clearly an evil person, he offers some of the darkly funniest moments to the game. Mission appearances * Meet Citra * Piece of the Past * Down in the Docks * The Motherlode * Lin Cong I Presume * Unhappy Reunion (Killed) Trivia * Bambi "Buck" Hughes is voiced and motion captured by Julian Casey. * There is a strong implication that Buck was raping Keith repeatedly while he was in his possession. This is shown by Buck making numerous suggestive remarks and poses, such as saying "This is some fucked up foreplay, eh?" and explaining that he should show his appreciation like a "true man should" while grabbing his genitals and dipping towards the ground while Jason and Keith try to leave. He also says "I'll take you bloody, if you like. I like my meat rare" which is a threat to rape and kill Jason (and possibly Keith as well) after Jason warns Buck that they are leaving. * He has a large tattoo of a male deer's head on his chest, with the word "Buck" emblazoned on it (a buck being a male deer). * As with all the antagonists of Far Cry 3, Jason kills Buck with a knife. * Just before meeting Buck for the first time, Jason quotes the movie Kill Bill saying "His name is Buck, and he likes to f...". Bambi Hughes and Buck bear some resemblance, as they are both rapists. * At the end of the mission Piece of the Past, Buck makes an allussion to Robert Frost's Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening, a poem in which a rider stops to admire a woods' beauty while it is snowing. Buck greets Jason, saying "I know the woods are lovely, dark, and deep... but get the fuck up!", partially quoting the first line of the poem's final stanza. * Buck may have an accomplice named Hector since Buck speaks instructions to a Hector into his phone when Jason refuses to admit that Buck is the master, but this may have been a hoax since there is no sound coming from the other end and was possibly using the name to manipulate Jason in to continue working for him. * There was an Australian soldier named Bambi Hughes who served in the Australian Military in 1978-1980. * Buck carries a knife and a chrome-plated pistol in his pants, which is visible when he turns around. * When Jason has collected a piece of the compass, he talks to Buck. When the dialogue is finished, Buck walks away from Jason. When Jason turns around, however, Buck is nowhere to be seen, having traveled a long distance in an extremely short time. * Buck is the most combat skilled out of Vaas and Hoyt given that he was able to disarm Jason and grapple him to the ground with little difficulty however Jason was not prepared to fight him or wasn't on the island long enough to develop his skills with knives in comparison to Vaas and Hoyt's duel. * He may have been inspired by Bennett from the movie commando who was an Australian former soldier who was kicked out of the military due to an enjoyment of killing and brutality, had a hostage who was close to the protagonist, and has a penchant for using knives. Videos : Gallery : farcry3.jpg|Buck threatening to kill Keith unless Jason does as told Buck_Far_Cry_3.jpg|Buck in the bar buck1.jpg buck2.jpg buck3.jpg buck4.jpg buck5.jpg|Buck during his final confrontation Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased